A conventional printing device well known in the art reads image files representing photographs or other still images (still image files) from a storage medium, and prints out the still images represented by the image files. Recently, there have also been proposals for printing devices capable of printing out not only images for still image files, but also images for image files representing motion images (motion image files).
Such a conventional printing device is configured to be able to print a plurality of frame images extracted from a motion image file in an arrangement on a single page, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2005-130254. This printing device is also configured to perform adjustments on the frame images extracted from the motion image file. A user can adjust color balance and brightness, while visually confirming adjustment states shown on a preview screen.